The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle systems include capabilities to track vehicle movement, for example, with relation to a three dimensional map or coordinate system. Tracking vehicle movement can be accomplished through a global positioning device, use of on vehicle sensors such as camera, radar device, or a LIDAR device or other devices known in the art. Additionally, wireless communication can be utilized to provide navigational or informational support from a remote system or device, such as a remotely operated computer or cloud computing system.
Graphic projection systems can utilize an ultraviolet laser or other light source to project an image or graphics upon a vehicle surface. In one embodiment, the vehicle surface can be a substantially transparent windscreen head-up display. In other embodiments, the vehicle surface can be a rear window, side windows, or pillars supporting a roof of the vehicle. Projected graphics can include driver's aids, providing information to the driver to improve situational awareness or provide information related to a planned route or path of travel or operation of the vehicle.